


Punch-out! Before the ring

by jeremy1555



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Friendship/Love, High School, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremy1555/pseuds/jeremy1555
Summary: Mac is forced to live with his goofy uncles, one is a grouch the other is overprotective, both want to force him to be a part of their plumbing company. They somehow grow on him though. In this new town, he makes friends, enemies and even has a love triangle involving him. However, the plot thickens when Mac through fate meets former WVBA champ, Doc Luis. Turns out he's a friend of the family, Mac is determined to convince Doc he can go far in the WVBA. Mac is going to do whatever's necessary to make his dream reality. Even if it means going underground to prove himself to Doc.





	1. Goodbye Manehatten

**Author's Note:**

> An old story I still have yet to finish. I'll be updating every month on the 22nd, hope you like it.

Mac stared out the window he was on his way down to Canterlot, he didn’t want to be coming down here. But his mom was clear when she said she couldn’t handle him anymore. He hated her, for doing this to him. The plane soon landed, he and the other passengers got their things and got off. Mac had only brought the necessities, such as a few pairs of clothes. Not that he had much else since his mom was barely able to feed the two of them.

He wore one of the two outfits, jeans, and a t-shirt. The other was in his bag, he also had his toothbrush and toothpaste. When he got off he saw two Italian men standing in the middle of the airport holding big signs which read Macy. One wore green with an L on his forehead and the other in red with an M on his forehead, both had bushy mustaches and were decent built men even if a bit on the short side.

He knew who was who, Mario and Luigi his mom told him, the letters on their hats made it obvious. They were calling out for Mac, using megaphones, even with those they were screaming at the top of their lungs. Mac stood there watching them, letting everyone else pass him by like he wasn’t there. He was not sure he wanted to live with these idiots. It was too late though, they noticed him.

“Macy!” They cried out in joyful unison and ran over to him, pushing people down and running them over. Screams of pain came from their victims as they made their way over to Mac. He took a step back, his first thought was to run the other way, back onto the plane. They grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing him so hard his face turned blue.

“Hey, there Macy!” Mario said with a warm smile.

“Oh, I haven’t seen you since you were a toddler Macy!” Luigi said hugging him tighter.

Mac tapped on Mario's elbow to get him to release.

"Oh sorry, Macy."

“Why are you calling me little Macy? It's Mac man!

“Well, we called you Macy when you were a kid boy'o! You remember us right?”

"No, but I know who you both are, Mario and Luigi. Mom told me."

"Good, I was hoping she would." Replied Mario. "Come on boy, let’s get home and get ya settled in. Besides security is coming to throw us out, so better we just let ourselves out instead of waiting for them to do it.”

Mac followed the brothers out of the airport and came to a big red van with a giant M painted on it and got in.

“What is this thing?”

“It’s the Mario machine, Mac!” Luigi said with a big smile.

“It’s our work van, we’re plumbers,” Mario explained further.

They drove out of the airport and Luigi began pointing things out. Nothing perked Mac’s interest not even when they passed a large high school. “And that Mac is your new school! You’ll begin attending Monday of next week.” They parked in the driveway of a decent looking home and got out. “And this is our lovely home!”

They all got out and went to the front door Mario unlocked it and they all walked inside, it was so clean it shined.

“So, what do you think Mac?” Luigi asked with anticipation.

Mac covered his eyes with a hand "its too fricken bright in here!”

"Why thank you, I take pride in my handiwork blinding you Mac," Luigi said pulling at the straps of his trousers, a look of pride on his face.

“Hey Luigi, get dinner started will ya? I’m gonna show Mac here to his room.” Mario ordered Luigi.

Luigi stood up straight and saluted him. “Aye aye sir!” He then ran off to get dinner started.

Mac looked at Mario. “You guys are... really something."

"So are you boy."

Mac shook his head confused, "what do you mean?"

"Your mama told me what you did up in New York, just so you know, it ain't happening here in my house you hear me?" Mario was in his face now.

Mac met his glare in a calm fearless manner, "man don't act like you know what happened. My mama doesn't even know exactly what happened." He then walked passed him up the stairs, he didn't care if Mario followed him. he found a door with his name on it and opened it. He threw his stuff on the bed and laid in it.

"Hey."

Mac sighed as he got up and turned to face Mario, "man don't be messing with me, I'm not in the mood."

"Calm down boy I ain't here ta fight ya, look I don't know what happened and I don't need ta know. We're all gonna get along if you just follow the rules we set under this roof. Alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good, dinner's gonna be done soon so come on down when you're ready. In the meantime I'll leave you be, ya probably need it after what you've been through." He then left and went downstairs.

Mac looked at the ground a moment and sighed, "I'm hungry." He got up and went downstairs to the kitchen, Mario and Luigi were already eating pasta.

"Hey, Pizzano, that was fast! A plate is over on the counter for ya."

Mac went over and got his plate and then his food, large meatballs rivaling the size of his fist were included. Mac sat at the table with them and began eating.

"Hey, your not gonna pray?" Mario inquired.

Mac looked up at the ceiling and then to Mario shaking his head and pointed up. "There's no one up there ta pray to."

Mario looked to Luigi who shrugged and got back to eating.

Mario sighed as he took another bite. Right, well now is a good time to go over the rules then Mac. They're simple, keep your GPA at a four-point zero", he pointed outside to the front yard. "Ya see that light pole?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Be inside when it comes on."

"We take turns washing dishes, I'm doing them tonight tomorrow is Mario and you're after him."

"Oh and you'll also be our secret apprentice in our plumbing business, Mario said."

"Yeah, its like in star wars! You like star wars right?"

"Heard of it, never seen it," Mac said.

Luigi looked at Mario who just shrugged and continued eating.

"Wanna watch it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great! Get your plate and bring it with ya to the living room, its movie time!" Luigi hollered.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mario machine pulled up to the front of Canterlot high, Mac got out. Luigi handed Mac a greasy dog bag.

“I packed you a lunch Mac! Have a good day at school and don’t talk to strangers – wait its school, you're supposed to do that.” He murmured to himself. “Be sure to talk to lots of strangers at school today Mac!”

Mario elbowed Luigi. “Luigi shut up before ya hurt yourself. Mac have a good day at school. We’ll be here to pick you up at exactly two fifteen for you know what.”

“Plumbing?"

"Don't say it out loud boy, its illegal! Have a good day and don't get into any trouble today!" He then sped down the road, a loud crash rang out along with a loud yowl. Mac walked up the campus, he didn’t want to do plumbing, he didn’t want to even be here. His frown turned upside down though when he saw all the beautiful girls the campus had to offer him.

Groups upon groups of them in miniskirts, yet still leaving much to the imagination. Maybe I'll finally lose my virginity this year. He walked into the school a pink girl stepped in his way, a big goofy smile on her face.

“Hi! And welcome to Canterlot high!”

“Um, hi?” He said with an unsure smile. Mac looked her over, she was pretty hot and talking to him. A hopeful smile came to his face replacing his unsure mindset.

“It’s so good to see you!”

“Pleasures all mine, call me Mac by the way.” He gave a confident half-smile.

"I knew that already, you can call me Pinkie!"

"Okay, well how do you know me then Pinkie? Am I famous or something?"

She laughed at this. “Oh, you're funny! As if you'd be famous in a school you've never been too! Of course not silly! She laughed and gave a snort as she did. Oh, I think we’ll be great friends~!” Then she gave him an abrasive handshake, which surprised him, he wasn't expecting such abrasiveness from a girl that looked like bubble gum.

He forced himself to smile though, he had to play it cool. "So could you like, ya know show me around later?"

“Nope!"

"Oh, come on Pinkie, he put an arm around her shoulder amiably. I need someone to show me the ropes, and I think you just might be my girl."

"You'd be right Mac!"

"Exactly so hows about showing me around after school?" The plumbers can wait a while.

"Nope, I'll be doing that right now!" She shouted gleefully.

"Oh, well that'd be... we don't have time for that Pinkie."

"Of course, we do we have a whole five minutes!"

"So some of the school."

"No, all of it!"

"How? This school ain't small Pinkie."

"But that's just it, Pinkie is doing it!"

"Okay so what, you think you're better than everyone else or something?" Mac stepped back one, now having second thoughts about this girl.

"No time to talk about me Mac we gotta run!"

She grabbed his wrist in a grip of steel and ran off, Mac was almost swept off his feet, barely able to even keep up.

Mac stared at his wrist like he had a watch, which he didn’t. “Well, I told you we wouldn’t make it and–”

Pinkie took her phone out and showed him the time, his jaw dropped in surprise. “I don’t believe it! How did you do it?!”

“Simple! I’m Pinkie silly!” She gave a giggle and pulled him off to his first class. “You have math first period, let’s get inside so we aren't late.”

“Huh, what a coincidence we –”

“Nope! I’m just spending the day with you since it's your first day, so if you have any questions or concerns let me know and I'll address them."

“Pretty weird–”

“Wrong again! I asked the principal if I could, it’s just a Pinkie thing!”

“How do you –”

“Because I’m Pinkie silly!”

Mac didn’t bother asking any more questions, she seemed to know his every move half way through every time.

“Hi, everyone! This is Mac, he’s new here so be sure to be extra nice to him!”

Mac looked at the class, everyone smiled and said hi. Likely just because they felt they had too. Mac forced a smile to all of them, “whats up.”

Pinkie took Mac’s arm and sat him down in the middle row, she pulled him close and whispered in his ear. “Always sit in this row, you can hear the teacher well and talk to your friends without them catching you.”

“Won’t we be more likely to get caught?”

“No talking!” Yelled the teacher.

“Not if you do it right.” Pinkie said with a sly smile.

The class was pretty boring but Mac managed to make it through, he and Pinkie walked out of the class.

“Glad that’s finally over,” Mac said with relief as they walked to his next class.

"Soo, how are you liking the school?"

"People aren't having to go through metal detectors surrounded by security so its a start."

"That's the spirit I like to see Mac!" She quickly lost attention, Rarity! she screamed running off to a gorgeous white girl.”

“Hello, Pinkie, darling how are you? She replied as they met each other in an embrace. Pinkie ran over to Mac grabbing his wrist she pulled him over. “Rarity he’s the new kid I was telling you and the girls about!”

Rarity smiled and put out a hand to shake. "Hello there, Mac is it?" He took her hand in his, her hand was soft and delicate, yet her grip was strong and assertive.

"Yep, that's me." He tried his best to give a charming smile, hoping the teeth missing or broken in his smile wouldn't be too much of a turn off to be a deal breaker. "I'm sure you get this all the time but you're gorgeous, you doing anything this weekend?"

Rarity frowned looking a bit concerned, likely the condition of his smile, or maybe just the fact he was asking her out. She smiled back though, odds on the reason being it was forced as to be polite. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, darling, I want you to know that any friend of Pinkie’s is a friend of mine.” She caressed his cheek making him blush and lean into her hand subconsciously, "Likewise, you may want to get that smile of yours checked, it's not a pretty sight darling. Also, try to have a growth spurt too.

He frowned at these statements as she pulled her hand way, Rarity looked at her watch then back to them.

“I would love to stay and chat but I must be getting to class, ta-ta my darlings!” She then strode off to class.

Mac rubbed the back of his head in a bashful manner. Should've seen that coming... bitch he watched her walk away or at least watched her bottom move in rhythm with her hips. He couldn't help it, her movements were hypnotic.

"Sorry about that Mac, Rarity is a bit, well rude. your smile isn't that bad, I once saw a homeless man that had only half a tooth! It was rotten, and looked kinda like a rotten piece of swiss cheese! And it's not like you can choose how tall you are!"

"Pinkie I get it, thanks but please stop your not helping," Mac stated with a hand up towards her.

Pinkie wrapped an arm around him, "oh cheer up Mac! Rarity is just really picky about boys, she's been on countless dates and she never gets passed the first one because she thinks she's too good for them all!"

Mac smiled at her, "I guess I feel a little better."sounds like I've got no chance with her.

"Uh huh! its the truth, after all!" she said with a hug. “You have gym next by the way.” Pinkie said grabbing his arm and ran off to the gymnasium.

“Oh great, gym." He said with sarcasm.

“Oh I know, I love gym too! Use your schedule to help you, your locker combo should be on there. If not ask around, I’m a girl so I’m sure you understand how much help I’ll be here. Well, see you in a couple minutes!” She then ran into her gender's locker room with excitement.

Mac walked inside, many of the boys in the locker room were at least a foot taller, as usual. There were guys close to his height but still a few inches taller.

Mac grunted as he got pushed into a locker, he looked at the culprit to find a hulking behemoth glaring at him. “Watch where you’re going.”

Mac glared at him in anger a moment before averting his gaze, "sorry" he mumbled.

"What'd you say shrimp?"

"I said sorry, you deaf?" Mac countered clenching his fists, his temper beginning to get the better of him.

The giant got into Mac’s face glaring with a snarl. “You have a big mouth for such a little person.”

"Just a warning you lay so much as a hand on me and I'll split your face open," Mac stated, ready to rumble.

The giant grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off the ground, true to his word he decked him in the jaw, a loud crack was heard, Mac was released and fell to the floor on his bum with a thud. The big boy stumbled back into a scrawny kid crushing him against the locker making him squeal. He rubbed his jaw and spat out a bloody tooth. He looked at his tooth and wiped the blood from his chin it gushed from his mouth like a river from the wound, his cheek was split open too. He then turned his gaze to Mac, scowling at him with animosity. You made a mistake, greaseball!

Mac with a half smile flicked him off without a word.

His face turned red and he rushed towards Mac, hands out ready to grasp his neck.

“What's going on in here?!” Everyone turned to see the gym teacher in the locker room. He walked over to the two boys with a face of annoyance. “Both of you stop it! I won’t do anymore this time, but next time I’ll send you both to the office!”

"Seriously? He's trying to attack me and you're just gonna walk away?"

"Yep, I don't care kid", he then walked out.

The bigger boy gave a cruel smirk, towards Mac, I'll take care of you later greaseball. He then stormed out of the locker room, Mac didn’t say anything as he walked outside, Pinkie waved to him, next to her was a gorgeous pink haired girl. He smiled as he walked over to them. Her face was hidden behind her hair as she stared at the ground. "who's your friend Pinkie?"

"Oh sorry, this is Fluttershy!"

He smiled and put his hand out to shake. “Hey, Fluttershy, I’m Mac.”

She turned her eyes to him and then looked back down, mumbling something. He was shorter than her. She was actually tall for a girl, about the same height an average boy their age. He wondered if she only liked guys who were taller than her.

“She’s shy around people she doesn't know, so don't take it personal Mac. she'll be talking in a week!”

The whistle blew and the gym teacher walked up to the middle of the gymnasium. “Alright, we’re going to be playing basketball today!”

Mac rolled his eyes, "great I looooove basketball."

“Well that’s too bad kid, you aren’t in uniform so it’s the benches for you!”

Mac shrugged, "whatever." He sat down on the bleachers, he was the only one not participating.

Mac walked out of the locker room, Pinkie and Fluttershy walked out of their locker room and Mac walked up. “So what’s next? Lunch I hope?"

"Nope, history!"

"Mac smiled, I love history."

"GREAT!" Pinkie yelled as she grabbed him by the wrist then pulled him to class. She pulled them into the class and sat them both down.

Mac looked over to Fluttershy, "you have the same history with me, cool."

Fluttershy smiled a tiny, yet genuine smile toward him before averting her eyes.

“Isn’t this great?! Three friends all in one place, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and Fluttershy's neck and squeezed making their faces turn blue, she let go when the teacher got in though.

"Take out your books and read, answer the questions, you know the drill kids." Then he took out the newspaper and read.

"Sir, we have a new Stuuuuuuuuuuudent~!"

He looked up from his paper, "oh great Pinkie, well let me tell you what," He said with a smile, "I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAARE~! Now shut up and do your work."

Pinkie frowned at this but didn't say anything as she began working.

Mac looked over at Pinkie a little concerned. "psst, Pinkie you okay?"

"Yeah, this teacher treats everyone like this, he sucks."

He nodded and looked at Fluttershy before going back to work. Class ended and everyone turned in their work, Mac walked out with his friends.

"Sorry, Mac, it looks like you pulled the shortest straw this time, the good news is that its lunch tiiiime~!"

"Great I'm starving, you got the same lunch as us Fluttershy?"

"No, I have math next...."

"Oh well, see you later then."

"See you after school Fluttershy!" She waved back with a mousy smile before turning forward so she didn't kill herself.

Pinkie led Mac to the cafeteria, they both sat down next to each other to eat. your smart, bringing your lunch, the food here is okay but it's better to just bring your own food. Mac nodded. “So you’re from Manehattan aren’t you?”

“Yeah, whats it to ya?”

“Why're you here instead of up there?”

“Mom thought I was too much too much for her to handle so she got rid of me.”

Pinkie gasped. “What did you do to deserve that?”

“She thought I was dealing drugs, I fought every single day, got arrested a ton because I'm my dad's son. And well, the rest ain't your business girl.”

“Why did you fight so much?”

“Are you kidding me? I'm four foot seven, it doesn't matter where I live, I'm gonna get bullied at my height."

"I've been to Manehatten, its gorgeous and the people seem so nice!"

"Yeah well, I'm from the south side of Manehatten. It ain't pretty there girl trust me."

"So... that's why your missing teeth?"

Mac clenched his fists a moment before relaxing, "kinda.”

Pinkie stared at him with sympathy, she smiled a moment later though, her hand took him in a tight grip. “Mac, you may have had a hard time in Manehattan but I promise you'll have a better time here at Canterlot high.” Her tone was gentle and calm.

He sighed, “I don’t know about that Pinkie, I got into a fight in the locker room with a boy the size of a car, he and I have beef since I busted his face open."

Pinkie frowned with concern. “Uh-oh."

"What?"

"That boy you hit, his name is Rover. You'll have some problems with him in the future, but it won't be anything too bad as long as you stay with me and the rest of the girls! We've got your back!"

"And if I don't?"

"They might or might not kill you. Just saying, he has two brothers and they jump guys they don't like."

Mac shrugged. "Guess I'm sticking with you then."

"Yay!"

Lunch ended and Mac and Pinkie went to his next class, English.

******

“So who is this AppleJack chick?”

“Another bestie!” They walked into the class and Pinkie ran over to a blonde girl and hugged her. “Aj this is Mac, he’s new here!”

“Howdy partner!”

Mac smiled as he put his hand out, "hey."

They shook hands, Aj shook him so hard he almost lost his balance. "Holy cow, as pretty as you are, you've got the grip of a man!"

She laughed at this. “Okay, ah guess I'll take that as a compliment. you came here, from... Manehatten, right?"

"Yeah, I'm glad to be out of it though."

"Ah don't blame ya sugar, the city ain't all its cracked up ta be, ah once lived in Manehatten mahself and --"

"Guys not to be rude but we're gonna be late for science if we don't hurry."

Mac and Aj smiled, "let's talk and walk sugar. "Anyway ah used ta live in Manehatten for like a month with my Aunt and Uncle Orange. They were snobs, the people in the city were rude too, cared about nobody but themselves. Ah missed the old farm so much ah just worked around the city and around their home, made enough money to come back here ta Canterlot."

"Is there a point to that story you told me?"

"Yeah, the city life sucks compared ta Canterlot. You'll love it here ah know it."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"And you will Mac everyone here will make sure of it!"

They got into the class and sat down, Aj in front, Pinkie in the middle. Mac looked around deciding to sit in the front with Aj.

************

Mac was happy when school was over for the day. Now all I gotta do is help the plumbers with their job.

Pinkie wrapped an arm around Mac's shoulder, “Hey, Mac you coming with us to Sugar cube corner?"

"No, I'll be hanging out with my family today."

"Okay well, when you get a chance to hang let me know we'd love to have you!" She then skipped off.

He walked out to the front to find the Mario machine waiting for him. They noticed him and quickly started honking the horn at a rapid rate like idiots. Mac rolled his eyes, he hated his mom for this. He got into the van and closed the doors.

“Hey, Mac!” Mario said with a smile.

“How was your first day Macy? Make any new friends?”

“Don’t call me that!” He snapped. “And… yes, I did.”

“Good!”

“You ready to get dirty?” Mario asked

“No, stop it.”

“Not the spirit I was hoping for but okay! Let’s-a go!” Mario then floored it and they raced off, almost killing a bunch of kids.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mario machine pulled up to a two-story house with a beautiful yard and white fence. “Here we are boys, our paycheck awaits,” Mario said with enthusiasm. They all got out of the van, Mario pointed at Mac with a firm look. "Now listen and listen, good boy this is one of our regulars, so be nice to her you got that?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now carry our toolbox.”

"Man how come I gotta do it?"

"Because you're the new employee so you gotta do all the stuff no one else wants to do."

Mac grabbed it and followed them to the door, Mario rang the bell and a middle-aged woman walked out with a smile. “Why hello there Mario brothers, so glad you’re here!”

“Happy to be here ma’am!” Mario said with a tip of his hat.

The lady looked at Mac with curiosity. “Hello, who’s this handsome young man?”

“He’s my nephew, just begged to come along and see what we do ya know?”

“Oh well, how cute is that!”

Mac rolled his eyes at this.

“Well enough talk come on in and I’ll show you the problem boys.”

“Lead the way, madam.” Luigi stated as they walked in, following her upstairs to the bathroom, “Something is wrong with my toilet, I think something is stuck in it.”

“I see; well don’t worry ma’am we’ll have it fixed as fast as we can!”

“I know you will, have fun” She then left the room.

"Alright let's get this party started, Mac open the toolbox." Mac did so without question, "Luigi, do me a favor and go turn the water off so we can take the pipe apart.” Luigi nodded and left. “As soon as he left Mario turned to Mac. Wrench Mac.”

“But the water isn’t –"

“I’m sorry who's the plumber here?!”

"Not just you since I'm your --"

"Shhh! just gimme the wrench boy The lady downstairs will hear ya." He growled.

Mac sighed and opened the toolbox and gave him a wrench, Mario then loosened the pipe and had water spray him in the face. He yelled in surprise at this. “Damn it, Luigi, why aren’t you doing your job?!”

Luigi ran upstairs. “You’re an idiot! I leave the room a few seconds to turn the water off and of course, you screw up and can't take responsibility!"

“Watch your mouth, Luigi! I’m the older brother so I have authority over you!” Mario was in his face now.

"First, off we're twins second what authority?! You're a joke, you bloke!”

“Bloke?! You cook and clean like a woman!”

“At least I can cook, you cookless mook!”

“You take that back jack!”

“My name is Luigi stupid!”

This went on for a while, Mac sighed. At first, he thought they might fight, but they were just calling each other names like children. Then Luigi slapped Mario across the face. “EnGarde!”

Mac smiled hoping for an epic brawl but frowned again as they only got into a slap fight.

“Enough!” Mario roared, “We have a job to do!”

“You're right, we don’t have time to fight like savages we have to come together to survive this!”

"Get on with it!"

"Oh crap your right, I gotta turn it off!" Luigi ran downstairs and turned the water off as fast as he could. The water finally died and Mario lifted his cap to wipe his forehead. “Oh mamma mia, what a day.” Luigi came back Mario had the pipe off by then.

Mario and Luigi gasped, Mac came over and looked. “Man how did a poodle get stuck in the pipe?!”

Mario shrugged. “Dunno, but at least we know how her pipe got clogged.”

“Poor thing, what a way to die!” Luigi said.

“Eh, I hate poodles anyway so I don’t mind.”

“You’re a jerk, Mario.”

“Your preaching to the quire Luigi.” Mario grabbed the poodle only to get bit, he screamed as he ripped his hand out and it bit his nose. Mario screamed even more, he tried to pull away thus pulling the dog out too he then started slamming it on the toilet. “Get it off me!”

Luigi ran over and started pulling, the poodle let go of Mario. It turned to Luigi, he screamed like a woman as he fell to the ground, holding the beast at bay by inches.

The lady ran in. “What's all the – POOKY!!!!!!!!!” She ran over and grabbed the poodle in a big hug. “Oh, I was wondering where you went!”

“We found him in the pipe ma’am.”

“Oh, how odd, he must have fallen in when drinking out of it and flushed himself down.”

Luigi looked at Mario and Mario looked to Luigi. “Ma’am, did you flush your poodle down?” Mario asked with worry.

“Oh okay yes, I hate this little bastard!” She then threw it out the window and dusted her hands off, “there, problem solved.”

Mac scowled fists clenched he stepped forward,“Why I oughta–”

Mario put a hand on Mac’s chest stopping him. “Here is the bill ma’am,” Mario said with a hard voice then they all left. Mac walked over to the poodle to find it dead, he growled. “What a bitch!”

“Yeah, Mario we should call the police. This lady is crazy!” Luigi said.

“No, it’s none of our business, besides, the poodle was an ass anyway.”

Mac frowned at the poodle’s corpse, he didn’t like the idea of a poodle getting killed. He stared at it a while then ran over as his eyes widened. “It’s still alive!”

The lady burst through her door with a shotgun. “Not for long!” She then started shooting at it, Mac grabbed it up and ran to the van, Mario, and Luigi behind him.

“You’re a crazy bitch! This is going on your bill!” Mario cried in anger. They all hopped in and floored it, running over the ladies fence, and a KKK member in the process.

“Hey, we need to take this dog to the vet!”

“No, that won’t do, we’ll take it to the human hospital!” Mario said with determination.

“That won’t work, you idiot! Human doctors can’t help animals!”

“You don’t know that!”

“Mario take it to the damn vet you retard!” Luigi yelled.

“Fine!”

Mario sped around the corner and parked the van without killing anyone this time. They all got out and ran into the vet’s office straight to the front desk, “This dog needs help pronto!” Mario yelled.

The clerk nodded. “I’ll let the doctor know. HEY DOC! THERE'S A DOG WHO NEEDS YA!”

The doctor walked out and pointed to a room. “Right in their boys, I’ll be there in a minute.” They all walked in and set the dog on the table.

The doctor soon came in and looked at the dog. “Not much to save here boys, your dog may not–”

“Not our dog doc.” Mario interrupted.

“Right um, well you still will need to pay the bills.”

“Ugh fine! Cheapo.”

“And take it out of here when it's – if it's recovered.”

“Okay you can just kiss my –”

“Mario! Luigi scolded as he smacked his arm, sir, we don’t want it, so that’s going to be your problem.”

The doctor sighed.” Fine. HEY FLUTTERSHY! GET IN HERE!”

Fluttershy walked in with hesitation. “Y-yes, sir? Did I do something wrong?”

“If this dog survives do you want it?”

Her face lit up at this. “Oh yes!”

“Good. Problem solved.”

Mario nodded. “Good we’re out of here then, I’m pretty hungry what’re you making for dinner Luigi?”

“Lasagna, I told you this already Mario.”

“Well excuse me for not remembering! It’s been a crazy day!” They continued to argue as they walked out to the Mario machine.

Mac smiled at Fluttershy she didn’t seem to notice, she was staring at it. Her hair hid her expression from him. “Where did you find this dog?”

“It was in a toilet pipe.”

“That’s not funny."

“Not meant to be funny, Shy it's actually where I found it.”

“Don't call me that she snapped, he was taken aback by this, attitude she suddenly had you expect me to believe that a poodle got stuck in a toilet pipe?”

“Yes.”

“Your an idiot.”

“Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Fluttershy turned her gaze upon him glaring a fiery hell-blaze onto him."

Mac gulped but didn't step back. "Fine don’t believe me I need to go, have fun with your new dog.”

“You could be a little nicer you know, he may not even survive!”

“You think I don’t know that?! I almost lost my head saving the damn thing from a psychopathic maniac with a stinking shotgun!”

“I think you did this, you hood rat!”

“Man f-- Mac stopped himself before going too far, biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood. Fine, keep thinking that then, I don’t care!” He then stormed out of the room, he spat out blood onto the floor of the waiting room.

"What the hell?!" The lady at the desk yelled, he ignored her as he got to the Mario machine.

“Talking to a friend Mac?” Luigi asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

"Something wrong Mac?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Mac you're bleeding from your mouth!" Luigi pointed out with concern.

"Really I hadn't noticed."

"Boy if you bleed in my van your cleaning it with bleach!" He tossed a few napkins to him, "clean yourself up, best we avoid that."

Mac took then wiping his mouth, "Man you just drive please?"

"Gotcha, just remember what I told you boy, Mario then floored it."


	4. Chapter 4

The Mario machine pulled up in front of the school. “You got everything bud?”

Mac nodded as he got his backpack on. “Yeah.”

“Then have a good day.”

“Bye, Mac!” Luigi said with a smile.

“Later.” Mac got out of the van and walked into the school, he looked around, no sign of Pinkie. Apparently, she meant it when she said he would be on his own after that day. He shrugged and walked down the hall to his locker.

“Hey, Mac! Over here!”

Mac turned around, it was Pinkie and her friends, plus one girl he hadn’t met yet. She was hot too, he noticed Fluttershy avoiding eye contact.  _Do I really wanna be around her after the way she disrespected me?_

“Hey, are you coming over here or do we have to come to you, Mac?!” Pinkie asked impatiently.

“Yeah, I’m comin gimme a sec!” He stuffed his things into his bag and walked over. “Yo.”

Pinkie gave Mac a hug, he hugged back, she pulled away and grabbed his arm, she positioned him so he was half a foot from the sexy fiery haired girl. “This is Sunset Shimmer!”

She smiled down at him putting out her hand. “Hey, you can call me Sunset if you like.”

Mac shook hands with her with a smile. “Don’t mind if I do, Sunset.”

Pinkie smiled. “Did I mention she has the same lunch as you? Now you won’t be anywhere without a friend! And neither will Sunset! Also, she's single~." Pinkie whispered to him, with a knowing grin. Mac blushed at this.

“Hey what time is it?” Sunset asked the group as a whole.

Everyone took out their phones, Rarity just looked at her watch, “we have five minutes to spare.”

“I gotta get to class,” Mac stated.

“He’s right, we all do,” Aj said.

“Okay see you later Mac!” Pinkie said as he walked off.

He went to class and sat down in the middle seat he sat in the day before, he was quick to get ready for class to start, having everything neatly set in its place. Other students came in and sat down the teacher came along just before the bell rang. "Okay class blah blah blah, the class soon ended and he went to the gym. He walked into the locker room, he got his clothes on and ran out into the gymnasium ignoring Rover glowering at him. Walking out he saw Fluttershy sitting alone on bleachers in her usual attire.

The teacher came into the room. “Get ready kids, we’re playing dodgeball!”

hm, dodgeball huh? This should be interesting.

"Okay, boys on one side girls on the other!" The students did as told, waiting for the balls to be thrown out. "Alright get ready cause here they come!" He dumped an entire barrel full of rubber bounce balls onto the floor in front of both teams. Everyone went into a frenzy as they all tried getting a ball, within seconds, no balls could be attained. Mac was unfortunate enough to not grab one but managed to avoid getting hit since he was so short.

A ball soon landed next Mac's feet, he picked it up and threw it at someone hitting them out, suddenly a ball hit him on the side of the face. He fell to the ground, his face feeling like he got punched. He groaned, turning he saw Rover smiling at him Mac glared at him. Before he did anything though, another ball hit him on the other side of his face from the girl's side, he looked around but didn't see who did it.

"Hey, get out kid! " Mac looked to the coach, "yeah you! Get out of there you got out! You too Rover!"

"What'd I do?!"

"Friendly fire is prohibited on my court mister, now off before I drag you off!" Rover snarled at Mac, bloodlust in his eyes. Mac ignored him as he rubbed his face and got off the court.

* * *

Mac walked into the lunchroom, his face red and swollen, he sat down at a table, he looked around the lunchroom for Sunset.

Lots of kids walked through the doors but he didn’t notice her come in.

“Hey, Mac.”

He turned to his left to see Sunset sitting next to him. “When did you get in here?”

“I’ve been in here; I was sitting over there.” She pointed to a corner where an empty table was.

“Why were you sitting alone? Do you always do that?”

Sunset sighed. “Yeah, people don’t like me too much, and they've got every right."

"Why?"

"I’ve done some…. Things I’m not proud of, and a lot of people have a hard time forgiving me for it.”

“Like what?”

“Bullying, blackmailing, turning into an evil demon to try and take over the world.”

Mac raised an eyebrow. “A demon, Really?”

“You don’t believe me.”

“Hell no!” Mac said laughing at her.

She laughed a little, "good pun, probably good you don’t believe me. Enough about me though, how are you liking Canterlot high?”

“It’s a good school, better than my last one.”

“Great to hear, by the way, Mac the girls and I are going to the shelter to help out Fluttershy and the animals if you want to come along. I’m sure Fluttershy would appreciate it.”

“I don't think she would actually.”

It'd be a good way to get on her good side, show her you're a good guy.

"So you noticed she hates me."

“Fluttershy doesn’t hate anyone, but yeah she isn't being subtle about it at all."

"She hates me."

"I'd say more like dislikes you with a fiery passion.”

"How is that not hate?"

"Hm, I dunno but I refuse to believe she hates anyone, look you in or not?"

“I don't have anything fun happening after school, yeah I'm in.”

“Great. So you’re from the Bronx right?”

“Whats it to ya?”

“Well, I –”

The bell suddenly rang out to start the next class.

“Oh well, maybe later.”

“Sure.”

“Great! See you later then Mac!”

“Later.” He went to his next class.

“Howdy!” Aj said with a smile.

“Sup.”

“How was yer lunch sugar?”

“It was lunch, nothing great or interesting about it.”

"Ya bond with Sunset at all?"

"We talked a bit, nothing special we're acquaintances. The teacher came in and they stopped talking."

* * *

Mac walked out to the front of the school, Mario and Luigi were waiting for him, he got into the van and sat down.

“So how was school?”

“It was alright.”

“Well, you can’t ask for much more than that.” They then drove off down the road.

"Hey, uh I have friends out at the shelter and they asked me to come along so uh --"

"No.

"Why not?!"

"Mac, you have training!"

"Man this is bullshit, you better let me go or I'll tell the principal what you're doing."

Mario looked back at him angrily, "why you little --"

"MARIO TREE!" Mario looked in front again and swerved away from the tree.

"Dang, it boy you almost killed me!"

"Mario just give him this one time will ya?"

"You're the one driving, stop taking me on these stupid plumbing trips or I'll make sure you both lose your license."

"Mario do as he says, I'm not losing my license because of this kid!"

Mario glared at Luigi and he met his glare. "Fine. But you better have straight A's and do stuff around the house!"

Mac smiled. "Got it. So take me down to the shelter then, please."

Mario begrudgingly did so. He pulled up in front of the shelter around the corner. “You're walking home, boy, also be inside when that light comes on, the Mario bros don't take excuses.” He then floored it.

Mac shrugged and walked up to the shelter doors, they opened automatically, he walked inside. A middle-aged woman sat at the desk, she looked up and smiled at him as he came in. "Hi! Are you here to adopt?"

"No, I’m here to help, there’s a group helping out here right?"

"Yes, follow me." She led him into the back, barks could be heard as they passed on through, all six of the girls were cleaning dog cages. "Fluttershy!"

She looked up attentively at her, she frowned at the sight of him though. "Yes, Tina?"

"Do me a favor and work with him for today, please."

"Can’t he just work with the rest of our group?"

"Yeah about that, it’ll be faster if you all break into groups of two, they’ve all done this before. Choose the groups but please break into groups of two."

She sighed. "Okay."

"Thank you."

Fluttershy walked back into the cage, "girls, we have to break into teams."

"Aw! But we’re having such fun! "

"Sorry Pinkie, but we don’t have a choice."

They all left the cage and started working in different cages. Mac followed Fluttershy up to a cage, a large Doberman jumped at the cage barking and snarling.

"He doesn’t seem too friendly."

"He only trusts me, so you stay here until I get him out of the cage after I’m out, sweep up in here, change his food and water."

Fluttershy opened the cage, he instantly had his tail wagging and jumped up on her. "Down boy!" she said as she pushed him off, she took a leash and hooked him up and lead him outside the cage.

Mac came in and did his part, leaving after they came back in.

Fluttershy petted him a bit more before leaving the cage also. She led him over to the next cage.

"So, how’s that poodle doing?"

"Why would you like to know?"

"Hey, I told you I didn’t hurt him."

"Sure."

"Girl, what can I do to make you believe me?"

She whipped around to face him, the same hellfire rage in her eyes as the night before, "Nothing because I know you did it!"

Mac sighed as he face-palmed in frustration. "Look, if you’re going to be this way then I’ll just go work with someone else."

"Then do it."

Mac left Fluttershy’s side and joined Sunset and Pinkie.

"I take it Fluttershy still isn't happy with you?"

"Regardless what you say Sunset I still think she hates me, Any ideas on how to change her mind about me?"

"Yeah, prove you didn't do it somehow."

"Yeah well, any ideas that seem easy?"

"Nope!" Pinkie said a little too joyfully. Mac and the girls continued cleaning the cage after that.

Mac wiped sweat from his brow, "it's hot in here! Especially considering its a place for dogs."

"Yeah, I asked Fluttershy about that, she says the shelter doesn’t have a good budget so there's no air conditioning here."

Fluttershy came over to them. "Mac, I need to talk to you."

Mac looked at the other two, Pinkie nodded and waved him along. Mac shrugged, "um... okay" then he followed her out of the room so they were alone. "What's this about?"

"I... owe you an apology Mac, the way I talked to you yesterday... you're not a hood rat, your unquestionably a nice guy. My language was unacceptable, you didn't deserve that and I'm sorry."

Mac smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "forget about it. You still think I hurt that dog?"

Fluttershy sighed as she looked away from him in thought, they stood there in silence a while finally, she broke it. "I want to believe you, I truly do but.... you literally told me you found it in some ladies pipe because she flushed it down her toilet. I can't believe something so stupid, I don't know if you did it but you're obviously lying to me so... I'm sorry Mac I don't know what to think."

Mac sighed as he pulled his hand away, "I understand apology accepted." He walked back into the room with Pinkie and Sunset.

"So, what happened?" Sunset asked.

"She apologized, but she's still not sure what to think about it all."

"We'll talk to her Mac."

"Yeah in the meantime though let's go help the cats out!" They left and went to the cat's room, Sunset opened a cage and pulled out a cat, she petted it a bit. "So Mac, tell me-" she said as she put the cat down and went to open another cage- "do you miss anything from the Bronx?" She turned to him expectantly.

He was silent a moment as he stared off silently in thought."

Mac grunted as he fell into three trash cans knocking them down, garbage flew everywhere and covered him. His lip was busted open, his face was cut up and covered in bruises, a gash on the side of his head gushed blood. Three boys all twice his size laughed at him, "get your butt up little Mac, I ain't done with you!" The ringleader of the group yelled at him, a confident smile on his face.

Mac got up and squared up, look of opposition mixed with determination and rage, so many other emotions were going through his mind but he kept them hidden. He spat out blood and glared at him, "don't call me little."

 

He smirked, as he strode towards him, he shoved him back down roughly by his forehead and kicked him hard in the gut, "you had this coming little Mac you -- ouch!" a loud bonk rang out as something hit him in the back of the head he and his friends turned around to find a big mixed fellow standing at the front of the alley. Their eyes widened in fear at the sight of the hulking young man.

"I told you if ya ever touched mah boy again you'd be dealing with me, and here you are, disrespecting me by touching mah boy. Now you gonna get."

The ringleader laughed, "man you dumb homeboy, and not just cause you call yourself freakin Disco kid, there's one of you and three of us we gonna kill you. Keep walking halfbreed."

"Oh, now you gonna get it for sure boy!" He strode down the alleyway fists clenched, the three street punks jumped him at once. The young man punched the ringleader in his mouth knocking all his front teeth down his throat. The other two stepped back fear evident on their faces and their movements. Disco kid beat them both bloody. When he finished he stepped up to Mac put a hand on his shoulder, "anything feeling broke?"

"Yeah, my mama's bank account, I'm fine Disc just help me up homey."

Disco smiled and took his hand pulling him up to his feet, Mac and Disco walked out of the alleyway. "You need to get to a hospital Mac."

"Man, does it look like I got the money for that?"

"No, but it looks like you gonna lose yo life if you don't get your sorry self to a doctor! Look, man, if you not gonna go to the doc at least come to my place. Let my mama sew you up, you know how she loves you boy, she misses you and won't shut the hell up about you not visiting no more. You owe me, dog."

"Fine, you got me, I'll go."  
  
"No."

Sunset looked at him, knowing he was lying he had to miss someone, but she didn't push the subject.

They finished up and left the room to meet Fluttershy in the hamster room. "Hey, we’re done, and Rarity never met up with us."

"She had to go home, I need to be leaving too.

"Well, I'm out too then."

"I gotta go to the store and get some candy for me and gummy."

"Well thank you all for helping out, it means a lot to everyone here at the shelter."

"We're happy to help out, have a good night."

"You too!"

They all left the shelter, "see you all at school tomorrow", Fluttershy said as she unlocked her bike.

Pinkie hugged right before she left, “Careful om your way home Shy!”

"Thank you, you too", she then rode off.

"I can give you two a ride if you want!"

"No, I'm good thanks though Pinkie", Sunset replied.

"Yeah me neither thanks though."

"Okay well, see you tomorrow then careful going home!" She then got in her car and floored it, skid marks on the ground.

"She drives like my uncles!"

Sunset laughed, "yeah she's a crazy driver. Hey, wanna walk with me? I'll take you home, I got something I'm doing anyway."

"Sure why not."

 

"Yeah, thanks." They walked out of the parking lot, so what exactly are you gonna be doing anyway?

"Oh just hanging with some friends is all, they don't go to Canterlot high, you won't know any of them if I name them."

"Okay well, what are you guys gonna be doing? "

"I can't tell you that, its personal."

"Okay now I'm even more curious, what are you doing?"

"You really wanna know?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, tell me I promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay well, I go to this underground--" suddenly he got pulled into an alleyway, he swung a fist only to hit the air. He heard laughter and looked up, he saw Rover but before he could do anything else he was thrown to the ground.

Sunset ran over and pushed Rover back aggressively, "back off him now!" She shouted in his face.

"Or what?!" Rover shouted back shoving her to the ground. Mac got up and rushed him punching him in the gut, he grunted and took a step back, Mac kept on punching though. He got kicked in the head and fell to the ground, everything started spinning. Rover knelt down in front of him, "I told you I'd get you later. Allow me to introduce my brothers, Fido, and this is Spot." He stood back up and cracked his knuckles, "let's kick some ass boys!" They then started kicking and stomping on him.

Sunset got up and delivered an ax kick right to the chin, Rover shouted in pain as he fell to the ground holding his chin. "I told you to back off!"

He growled as he rubbed his chin, "kick her ass too!" Rover Shouted, Fido and Spot ran towards her snarling like animals, Fido swung a fist only for her to duck under and kick his feet out from under him. He yelled in surprise as he fell on his back, Spot took out a knife on her. Smirking he attempted to stab her in the belly only for Sunset to grab his wrist and twist, he yelped as the knife dropped from his hand, then she punched him in the face breaking his nose and shoved him to the ground. she ran towards rover and leaped into the air, delivering a hardy hook-kick to his head, he went down instantly and didn't get back up.

 

Sunset ran over to Mac's aid, she helped him up, "Sunset, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Don't worry about that, we need to get you to a hospital pronto!" She took her phone out, but Mac grabbed her wrist.

"No! I need to get home, I'm fine, really, I can walk." He grunted as he limped towards the exit of the alley.

Sunset put a hand on his shoulder, "Mac--"

He shrugged her off aggressively, "Stop! I'm fine Sunset trust me."

"At least let me walk you home then!"

Mac looked over to her, "fine."

"Okay", then she picked him up in her arms and started walking.

Mac blushed as he gave her a scowl, "what the-- what the hell are you doing?!"

"Mac your tiny, picking you up is nothing."

"I don't want anyone seeing me being carried by a girl!"

Well, it's this or you limp home like a stray dog.

Okay put me down, I'd rather look like a dog than be seen in your arms! Sunset put him down and he fell, but he pushed himself back to his feet if you wanna walk me home then walk with me. I'm not some little kid though, we're same damn age and--"

"Mac, I get it, I promise I'll never pick you up again," Sunset stated with an amused smirk.

"Okay then, well if you wanna walk with me, I'm going."

"Okay, I'm coming", Sunset walked towards him and easily caught up with him even though he was a good three yards ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, all four chapters thus far, thanks for reading!


End file.
